Pokemon X
by Virtual Victrola
Summary: Sonic is catapulted into a new world with his friends nowhere in sight! When a young girl takes his fate into her hands, they must go on a wild goosechase for the Chaos Emeralds. Can this duo thwart Eggman's scemes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

8:30 P.M.- Sandgem Town Pokemon Center

"It's late..." A small girl store into the closed structure. " I should have been here sooner..." The pokemon center closed a half-hour ago, leaving her outside and watch other trainers and their pokemon sleep. She decided to sleep in a nearby bush and treat her pokemon in the morning.

"Ow!" She had sat down on something sharp. "Wha?" She picked up the object in her hand. It was a large red jewel,and she could barely hold it in the palm of her hand. She wasn't quite sure what it was and quickly put in her sack.

"Forget this..." She moaned. "I'll just go home for the night. Twinleaf is only a few minutes walk."

The girl trudged though the tall grass, not scared of any wild pokemon that would pop out. A Starly popped up, wanting at fight. She pushed it aside, too tired to finish it off. No other pokemon attacked, not wanting to share the same fate as that Starly.

"Mom! I'm home! Need a place to stay for the night!" The girl exclaimed as she knocked on the door. The girl's mother quickly ripped the door open and grabbed her daughter.

"Sweetie!" She squeezed harder." I'm so proud of you,VV, for doing so well on your quest to win the Sinnoh league!"

"Mom!" VV choked out. "You're hurting me!" Her mother quickly released her.

"I haven't seen you in a while! I'm so happy you stopped by!"

"Yeah,yeah,Mom! Happy to see you too!" VV then got and erge to do something else. "Mom,I'm gonna go off to Lake Verity for a while! Don't worry 'bout me!"

"Ok,Sweetie! Be careful!"

"Don't worry youself! I will!"

VV sprinted out the door to the nearby lake. Lake Verity, home of the ledgendary pokemon Mesprit, was the pride and joy of Twinleaf Town. VV sat down near the water's edge and sighed at the breath-taking spectale of moonlight refracting againist its surface. She heard a soft purring sound.

"Hel-" VV was too shocked to say anything more. It was Mespirt and it appeared to be protecting something. "What's that?"

Mesprit, trusting VV for saving it, revealed the object it was protecting. It was blue and tan, and it surprised VV when it started moving. The creature had scratches covering its whole body and it seemed to be in extreme pain. She was smart enough to assume it wasn't a pokemon,but someone much more important. Mesprit quickly flew away in fear.

"James, you idiot! Mespirt escaped!" A female voice screeched.

"Team Rocket!" VV's pupils shrunk as she recognized the R's on their shirts. She had dealt with them when she lived in the Kanto region. They were a despicable band of theieves who tried to steal the pokemon of others.

"That's right! Now hand over Shaymin, you twerp!"

"Shaymin? This isn't Shaymin! Even if it was, it wouldn't give him to you!" VV retorted. Shaymin was a legend few had even seen. VV had heard about the grass type and could easily tell this creature wasn't it. "Wake up..." She whispered to it.

It groaned softly as the Team Rocket members called out their pokemon, with the exception of their talking Meowth. VV quickly hoisted the creature on her shoulder as she called out her own pokemon.

"Go Pepi and Patch!" VV quickly called opon her Empoleon and Pachrisu to take out the Seviper and Cacnea.

"Pepi! Use Drill Peck on Cacnea! Patch! Get rid of Seviper with Thunderbolt!"

Pepi quickly knocked out Cacnea with his super-effective attack, and Patch's Thunderbolt quickly sent the villains packing.

"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Losers!" VV shook her fist at their departure as she recalled her pokemon back into their balls.

With that said, she ran back home to find her mother asleep on the couch awaiting her return. She quickly placed the injured creature on her bed, leaving his gloved hand on top of the covers. She slept on the floor.

"It'll all be better soon..." She whispered to the blue creature. "Trust me..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The "creature" VV saved last night groaned as he slowly awoke.

"Finally awake, are we?" VV sipped her milk.

He nodded as he rubbed his wound, which VV had patched up when she had gotten up earlier. His eyes were open,and now VV could tell they were and emerald-like green. She thought that something was missing in them, a spark that wasn't shing at that moment.

"Help yourself to some juice..." VV pointed to the table the lay between the pair. She had set down her milk nest to a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." He muttered as he drank it.

_"Awkward..."_ VV thought _"Didn't expect him to talk. Eh. Whatever..."_

"You're mighty lucky." She turned to him. He looked puzzled. " Mespirt saved you, you lucky dog."

"I'm not a dog. I'm a hedgehog." He replied.

"It's an expression, silly." VV held out her hand to his. "The name's VV."

"Sonic." he replied as he shook her hand.

"Cool name."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sonic's ears perked up as a commerical came on the small TV VV kept in her room. It was about the 7 gems they were offering for the last six gym battles and the largest one for winning the Sinnoh League.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic exclaimed nervously.

"The what?"

"The Chaos Emeralds. They're all powerful jems! And the only way I can get home!" Sonic banged his flat hand againist his fist. "Wait... Are you entering the Sinnoh League?"

"'Course I am! That's me goal!"

"So you can get me the emeralds back?" The spark VV thought was missing in Sonic's eyes shined brightly.

"Sorry... But no... I already have all my badges..." VV took her badge case out of her sack and showed them to Sonic. " All eight of them..."

"Oh..." Sonic glowered.

"But that doesn't mean you yourself can't enter. How old are you?"

"16."

"Yup. You can. Anyone can be a trainer as long as they're ten or older. Wanna enter?"

"Why not?"

"Great! I'll help you train! You'll be one of the best trainers there's ever been!"

"Hehe... Thanks!"

"It's my pleasure. Come on! Let's go get you a partner!" VV grabbed Sonic's wrist eagerly.

" A what?"

"A partner! It's the first pokemon you'll train with!"

"Pokemon?"

"For Pete's sake... I'll let Professor Rowan tell you... He's an expert!" VV had managed to drag Sonic out the door. "Sara! Take Sonic and me to Sandgem!"

Sonic looked up at VV's Staraptor. "How will it do that?"

"Duh! She can Fly!"

"Fly?" Sonic a bit tense.

"Yup!" VV hoisted Sonic onto Sara's back. "It's not far! Trust me!"

The pair had dropped down in Sandgem quickly.

"What happened?!" VV looked though the city in shock. Machines ran about widly as people shreeched and ran. Professor Rowan's door was locked, most likely to keep him and his precious evolutionary research safe.

"Egghead happened."

"What?" VV's pupils shrank as a mech approached them.

"Ho ho ho!" What do we have here? A pathetic hedgehog with an even more pathetic little girl!"

VV grinded her teeth when Eggman used "pathetic" to describe her.

"Back off, Egghead!"

"My, my, Sonic! No need to be hasty! Now, where's the red Chaos Emerald?"

"I don't have i-"

"Char!" A small pokemon screeched out in pain.

"Stop it , you creep!" VV cried out. "That charmander is dieing!"

"Dieing?"

"If the flame on its tail goes out it dies!" VV pointed at it. Eggman's mech was crushing the poor thing's tail, and it was slowly going out.

Sonic,then, had a flashback.

_"And if you don't bring me the seven World Rings before the arrow of flames distinguishes," Erazor Djinn stated evilly. ", your life will be forfeit!"_

He then dashed for Charmander.

"Sonic! What are you doing?!" VV covered her mouth as Sonic tried to lift Dr. Eggman's mechanical foot.

"Get him, my precious!" Eggman dropped an Exeggcute at the foot of his mech. Sonic swiftly turned to face the grass type,but he was quickly stopped by VV.

"Lemme handle this! Sara! Fly!"

Eggman decided to switch his focus to VV's Staraptor, seeing it as a threat to his plans. He had told his Exeggcute use Barrage on her, only to miss, for she was flying. Sara landed with a boom, knocking out the low-leveled pokemon easily.

"Pathetic, eh?"

"Grah! Eggbots! Attack!"

The robots swarmed around VV and Sonic quickly. Sonic panicked, tugging on Charmander in hopes of saving it. It slipped into his arms. Sonic looked up to see a man with a mustache helping him up.

"Professor Rowan!" He wasn't in his lab after all! He had been out here, saving the pokemon. "Thank goodness!" VV told Sara to knock over another bot.

"Quickly!" He lead them to his lab. "In here!"

The trio rushed inside, narrowly escaping Eggman's hench-bots.

"Thank you, Professor!" VV panted as she adjusted her glasses.

"How's Pepi doing, VV?" He replied as if he hadn't heard her.

"Fine. He's on level 60 right now. Thank you again for letting me keep him!"

"You're quite welcome." He stated. " I see your friend has taken a liking to Professor Oak's charmander."

"Have I ever!" Charmander licked Sonic.

"Perfect. I had done what he wanted. Oak wanted a few Sinnoh trainers to bond with his starters while he's in the Orange Islands." He walked over and grabbed a Pokedex and five Poke Balls. "Are you ready for the Sinnoh League-"

"Sonic! And you bet I am! Hey!" Charmander licked him again. "Cut it out!"

VV laughed as Sonic struggled to get his partner off his face. His journey is starting out rough, but Sonic has what it takes out be the next pokemon master!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonic opened the door slowly, hoping Eggman left.

"You honestly think I'd let you get away that easily?"

VV obviously wasn't very intimidated by Eggman's mech anymore." Wanna make a bet-"

"Doctor. Doctor Eggman, Child."

"Whatever, Scrambled Egg..." VV was obviously ticking Eggman off. "I betcha my Empoleon, Pepi, can get rid of all your buckets of bolts in one shot!"

"Whatever an Empoleon is, Little Girl, it can't possibly destroy all my robots in one shot."

VV squinted in fury. "First of all, I am thirteen years old. Secondly, Pepi is gonna kick your butt!"

Eggman laughed as he scoffed her. "Sure _it _will... And soda will fall from the sky at the flick of my-" Eggman looked at heaps of metal that were formerly his robots, and VV's smug grin. "...wrist..."

"Don't call Pepi it, you numskull!" Pepi slammed against the side of Eggman's mech with his Waterfall attack, knocking it down. VV dusted her hands. "Doo-doo head!"

"Let's go,VV! Before he attacks again!" Sonic grabbed VV's wrist, running as fast as he could.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Well, don't throw up on me!"

"If I don't throw up on you, I'll throw up on your Charmander."

"Really?"

"If I actually throw up, then yes."

Sonic quickly bolted to a stop, afraid VV would vomit on his partner...or worse,him.

"Thank you. You can have this. Better you than that Eggman fellow." VV tossed Sonic the Chaos Emerald she had.

"You had this all along ,didn't you?"

"Yup. You just didn't ask for it."

"I didn't know you had it! Why didn't you tell me that?"

"See my previous answer." Charmander swatted at the gem with his claws before he looked up frightened.

Sonic gave VV the emerald so he could look Charmander eye-to-eye. "Something wrong, little buddy?"

"Char,Char!" It pointed at the air around it.

"What?"

"My glasses!" VV's glasses fell to the ground from a strong gust of wind." Dangit! I'm half-blind without my glasses! Sonic! What's going on?"

"I wish I knew."

"Perfect...Just perfect..." The Chaos emerald tapped againist plastic. " Found th-" VV let out a deafing scream, loud enough for Sonic to clutch his ears. Another hand had grabbed the Chaos Emerald, seemingly from nowhere.

"Give me that emerald,kid!" The dark figure tried to pull the red jewel away.

VV pushed him away with her foot. "No! It's ours! Go find your own!"

"I just did." He pulled harder.

VV became desperate to keep the ruby gem,and bit the figure's wrist. He quickly pulled his wrist away in pain. "Blah! You taste horrible! When was the last time you took a shower, you goon?"

The figure grumbled as he rubbed his wrist, giving VV a well desverved look at him. VV had bitten him just above his edge of his glove, which was black and red ,like the rest of him was. He was definitetly a hedgehog,like Sonic,but he was different down to the way stood. The way he didn't smile bothered her even more when he moved the ring from his glove up to cover his bruise.

"Little brat..." He muttered muttered before he was slapped.

"How rude! Trying to steal something that doesn't belong to you ,then, calling me a brat for defending myself."

"You bit me."

"In self-defense!" VV insisted.

"Sure it was..." the figure rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey!" Sonic interrupted their bickering. "Stop arguing, you two!"

"He started it!" VV pointed at the figure before she squinted at Sonic. "Wait... You know him ,don't you?"

Sonic smiled nervously. "VV, this is Shadow. Shadow, this is VV."

"I'm not shaking his hand, if that's what you're thinking, Sonic."

"Why would I even want to shake your hand?" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Is that a Poochyena?" VV pointed at the dog-like creature on Shadow's shoulder. She was obviously too busy holding a grudge againist him to notice it.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing. You normally don't find them here in Sinnoh."

"It was in an egg."

"Did you plan to eat said egg?"

Shadow didn't answer.

"Is it good?"

" I trained it. What? Do you think you could beat me?"

"Yeah. I'll make a bet with you. If I win, Sonic and I keep the Chaos Emerald and... you have to travel with us. If you win, you can keep this emerald and go on your merry way."

"It's a deal."

"I'm not shaking your hand. Sonic will be our referee."

"But VV-"

"I know what I'm doing, Sonic!"

"You honestly think you'll win?" Shadow scoffed.

"Depends..."

"Hmph! Be ready for this!" Shadow's Poochyena jumped off his shoulder.

"Patch... Let's finish this quickly..." VV tossed out her Dusk Ball.

"This battle between VV and Shadow will now begin! Go!"

"Patch! Cut!"

"Dodge it!"

"Use Cut again!" VV pointed a Poochyena.

"This is pathetic! Dodge it again and use Crunch!"

"Woah! Patch! Jump in the air and into that tree!" VV shot a nasty glance at Shadow. "You have a weird Poochyena! They don't learn that move until they're ultra powerful,and decided not to evolve!"

"My Poochyena is tough. What did you expect?"

"Can't honestly say... Patch! I'm sick of Poochyena dodging! Take care of it with Shock Wave!"

Shadow was about to command his pokemon to dodge,but Patch was too quick because of his high level ,and Shock Wave is an attack never misses. Poochyena was knocked backward, hurtling into Shadow. When it tried to get up, its legs buckled and swirls appeared in its eyes.

"Poochyena is unable to continue!" Sonic grinned. "VV's the winner!"

VV walked up to Shadow, Patch snuggling her in her arms.

"You lose."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

VV could hear Shadow grinding his teeth as he picked up his Poochyena.

"She must have cheated..." He mentioned to himself under his breath.

"What did you just say?" VV's hands were on her hips, and Patch frowned because he didn't like VV's unhappiness.

"I said nothing." Shadow lied.

"You said I cheated, didn't you?" VV guessed what Shadow had said partly because she heard bits and pieces of what he said and partly because she though he had a big ego.

"I didn't say anything."

"Sure you didn't..." VV stated sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Stop sulking. I beat you fair and square. "

VV quickly turned to Sonic, obviously back to her giddy self. "Guess what,Sonic?"

Sonic shrugged." What?"

"I heard about this contest in Jublife City. Top three winners get to be in a movie!"

"What kind of contest?"

"A Pokemon Contest, of course! The second round is battling, so if you and your Charmander can wow the judges in the appeal round, it'll be perfect training for your battle with Roark in Oreburg."

"Cool!"

"Yup! The 6 pokemon who win- Uh oh..."

"Huh?"

"The battles are double battles, and you only have one pokemon!"

"Well, I'll find one. When's the contest?"

"Two days from now..." VV froze up.

"Two days?!" Sonic screamed in shock.

Shadow thought that the pair screaming was entertaining and could hardly hold in his laughter, even though he wasn't the type to laugh at anything. So much so, that he didn't even notice something rather important.

"Shadow! Pay attention will you?" VV's hands were on her hips again. "Look! It's a flock of Grass type Pokemon! "

Sonic was already looking at them, his eyes glimmering with excitement. Maybe the contest wasn't down the tubes after all!

"VV! Which one should I try to catch?"

"Doesn't matter! Just pick one,and I'll help you though the battle!"

"That one!" Sonic was clearly very interested in this one, a Shroomish.

"A Shroomish it is then. Good choise! They usually don't appear around here..."

Before Sonic could even call out an attack, somebody was screaming.

"Get...it...off!" Shadow was frozen solid from paralysis of a wild Seedot's Nature Power. It clung to his head tightly.

"Sonic! Tell your Charmander to use Scratch on Seedot! Shroomish will have to wait!"

Sonic nodded. "Now! Charmander! Scratch that Seedot!"

Charmander lunged for Seedot , claws shot out in front of him.

"Charmander! Char! Char!" It screeched his battle cry.

Seedot was taking a serious beating.

"Sonic ,stop!" Sonic quickly had Charmander finish off his rally of attacks. "Let's have the Poke Ball finish this off!"

The red and white ball tossed and turned before it finally stopped. VV had caught the Seedot.

"You have it. I don't need it." VV shoved the Poke Ball at Shadow until she forced him to take it. "He likes you."

Shadow grunted as he put the ball somewhere VV just couldn't figure out. Seeing Seedot captured, all of the grass types fled, with the excpetion of a Shroomish. VV could tell this was the one Sonic wanted to catch,for her gut feeling is usually right.

"Sonic, I think Shroomish wants to battle."

"Right!" Sonic pulled out one of the Poke Balls Professor Rowan gave him.

"Try using Ember! It's super-effective on Grass types like Shroomish here!"

"Let's go Charmander! Jump into the air and use Scratch! Get behind Shroomish!"

Shroomish quickly jumped forward to use Tackle, but Charamander was behind him! The mushroom like pokemon had no time to dodge Charmander's next attack.

"Now! Ember!"

Charmander shot fire out of its mouth ,and like VV said, it was super effective. As the Grass type struggled to get up, Sonic swiftly threw the sphere, capturing Shroomish before you could have even said Shroomish.

"Nice technique, Sonic. The gym badge is practically already in your hand!" VV grinned. " We better start practicing those three spots ain't ours yet!"

"Three? Don't you mean two?" Shadow growled.

"No I said three and I meant three."

"What if I don't want to?"

"What if I have Pepi maul you until you say yes?" VV tossed the Poke Ball up and down.

Shadow had obviously had enough pokemon beating on him for one day. "Fine, but I won't like it."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. To Jublife City we go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

VV and Sonic were very excited about the contest and were marching perkily. Shadow on the other hand was dragging his feet and groaning as VV called him things like "Party Pooper" and "Spoiled Sport". Sonic and Shadow weren't doing half bad,but VV quickly finished off any Pokemon they had trouble with.

The sun was just starting to set as the trio arrrived in a city of blinding light. While VV excitedly ran about with Sonic, Shadow hid in the darkness of alleys and side-streets. He glanced at coordinators practicing for the nearing contest. VV skipped giddily while Sonic tripped constantly over her swaying feet,often resulting her her helping him back up.

The last stop on the "tour" was the Contest Hall. Coordinators and Trainers alike danced along it sidewalks. It seemed everyone wanted their fifteen minutes of fame. Inside was a brightly lit room that seemed to be run by a few Nurse Joys.

"Howdy!" VV addressed all of them at once. "My two friends here need contest passes for the contest."

Nurse Joy smiled and nodded as she took Sonic's Pokedex, and made him a contest pass. Shadow's had to be made from scratch,but it still only took a few minutes.

"Here you go!" She smiled.

"Much thanks, Nurse Joy!"

VV quickly ran out with Sonic and Shadow.

"Hurry up,you two! The Pokemon Center closes in few minutes! If we don't make it, we'll have no place to sleep tonight!"

VV ran about the city with such precision you thought she could have done it blindfolded from being there so much.

They ran though the electric doors as they closed for the night.

"What a close shave..." Sonic looked at the locked doors behind him.

"Yup. If you guys need me, I'll be in the girl's resting room. But please knock. There's showers in there,and you don't want to catch anyone well...I ain't saying it. But it would be bad!"

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other,then back at VV.

"We'll meet at the restarant next door at 7:30 sharp,okay?"

"Fine." Shadow responded bitterly.

VV took her headset off off her head,and shook her brown hair about. She changed into a pair of fresh pajamas,and put her blue glasses on a small table. She pulled out her Dusk Ball,and pulled out Patch to sleep with. [IThump.[/I Her head hit the pillow as she drifted to sleep.

As the sun drifted up into sky, Taillows and Starlys sang a small tune. VV stretched to await the new day. As she put her glasses on she set her Poketch to its digital clock setting.

"6:30... Not late yet. Just enough time to take a shower..." She mused drowsily. She rubbed her eyes, recalled Patch,picked up her clothes,and headed to the showers.

The showers were kept surprisingly clean,so VV didn't have a problem with them. As strange as it may seem, the showers are pretty big,so VV has her Roserade,Rose, help her by passing her things like soap and shampoo. VV also thought Rose kept away weird people because she a line of defense between her and the weird guys... Luckily,Rose has never had to use her attacks to hurt weird people. But this isn't the point...

As VV sang in shower, she could hear someone else timidly asking a question.

"Where do get a contest pass?"

VV rubbed the conditioner though her hair. "The Contest Hall."

"Thank you very much,but where's the Contest Hall?"

"Hold on a second... Rose! Can you bring me a towel?"

The female Roserade popped out of the shower and got VV a towel and her glasses.

"You're the best, Rose! Thankies!" VV dried herself off quickly,and slipped out of the shower.

"Now..." She turned to the girl. Her rose eyes were barely seen through the steam-caused fog. " As soon as I get dressed,I'll take you there myself."

"That's rather nice of you..."

"VV! Hyper Trainer VV!" VV glanced at the pink hedgehog in the red dress. "You don't happen know a guy named Sonic-"

Her green eyes glimmered with excitement. "Where?! Where is [Imy [/I Sonikku?!"

She was starting to scare VV. "I know where he'll be at 7:30..."

"Tell me." She was growing impatient.

"Uh…whatever your name is-"

"Amy! Amy Rose." She chimed. "And Sonic's gonna marry me one of these days!"

"Uh... Anyway... Let me take you to the Contest Hall. Let's not get ahead of ourselves..." VV was dressed by now, and was just putting her headset back on.

VV had gotten over Amy's impatient jumping up and down, and eventually got her her desired contest pass.

Amy had followed VV and Rose all the way to the restaurant, and they arrived at exactly 7:30 sharp. Amy waited eagerly at the door as VV told Sonic and Shadow "the good news".

"Uh... I don't really have a good way to say this..."

"What? You're an alien?" Shadow said sarcastically.

"No. That's you." She retorted. "I found one of your 'friends'..."

"That's bad?" Sonic questioned.

"It's Amy, and she says she's gonna marry you someday."

Sonic spit out his orange juice in shock as Shadow tried not to laugh again, remaining serious.

"I don't believe Amy. Is she insane, Sonic?"

"No. But she might come close..." Sonic looked at Rose. "What's that?"

"Oh! This is my Roserade, Rose. She's going to be in the contest."

"That c-" Sonic tried to say as Amy jumped on him.

"Oh, Sonic! I've finally got you!"

VV and Shadow were still holding in their laughter when a waitress came, and couldn't pry Amy off of Sonic and forced everyone to order. Today is gonna be a long day for our blue hero...


End file.
